


Revolutionary Girl Homura

by KazeCUL



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, FUcking shitty corssover fic i need to proofread and rework, i started this like last year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeCUL/pseuds/KazeCUL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Male uniform wearing Homura Akemi has come to Ohtori Academy to meet the prince from her childhood. Living a normal life up until she meets Madoka Kaname, Homura is now a duelist and becomes caught up with student council in duels over who gets to own Madoka, the Rose Bride, and the power to revolutionize the world.</p><p>this summary is shit and i need to rewrite this whole thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. THE ROSE BRIDE

_Once upon a time, many years ago, there was a little princess who was very sad, for her mother and father had died._  
_Before the princess, appeared a traveling prince, riding upon a white horse. He had a regal baring and a kind smile._  
_The prince wrapped in princess in a rose scented embrace, and gently wiped the tears from her eyes._  
_"Little one" he said "Growing up alone in such deep despair. Never lose that strength or nobility, even when you become an adult."_  
_"I give you this to remember this day, we will meet again. This ring will lead you to me, one day."_  
_Perhaps the ring the prince gave her was an engagement ring._  
_This was all well and good, but so impressed was she by him, the princess vowed to become a prince herself one day._

_But was that really such a good idea?_

Ohtori Academy seemed more like a castle than a school. At least that was what she thought. Listening to her footsteps echo through the long hallway, people turned their heads to catch a glimpse of her walking past. This was nothing new. Just another semester of pointed glances and whispers behind her back.  
The echo of her footsteps stopped, finding herself face to face with Ms Saotome, one of the teachers at the castle-like academy.  
"Are you really going to wear that for this semester again, Miss Homura Akemi?" she asked, obviously trying her best to not sound rude.  
"Well it seems to be okay for the boys to wear." Homura said in response.  
Ms Saotome politely coughed into her hand and looked up at the young girl in slight confusion.  
"Well yes but, if you haven't realized, you are a girl, Homura, and therefore should not be wearing the male uniform."  
Homura, knowing that she was going to be questioned like this again, pulled a copy of the academy's rulebook from her pocket and started searching through the pages.  
"There is no rule that says that a girl cant wear a boy's uniform. So I assume there are no problems. If you will excuse me."  
Dark, flowing hair following behind her, Homura walked away with other students watching her in awe, some cheering her on. However, she did leave behind a very confused Kazuko Saotome.  
"She is an odd case, isn't she?" The teacher sighed, and continued on her way.

Homura wasn't one too interested in sport. She was athletically skilled for sure, she was fast, strong and agile, but she didn't have much of a care to join anything officially. Now and then though, she would join in with the other clubs and their activities if she felt like it. Just like today, she had run alongside the track team. Not to anyone's surprise, but still her fans' joy, she managed to cross the line before her associates. Cheering could be heard from the group of girls making their way to her.  
"Miss Akemi, you are incredible!"  
"That was fantastic Miss Akemi!" "Miss Akemi! Would you like to use my towel?"  
Homura gave a slight smile to the others, "Thank you, but I have my own I can use."  
The mass of fangirls crowding around her once wasn't an uncommon occurrence. She was extremely popular with the girls in this school, more so than the boys, and like moths around a lantern they would swarm to her. Behind her, Homura could hear one of the boys sigh.  
"Man, what's even up with that girl? I've never even seen her train, and she still kicks our butts." He said in defeat.

_"Come on Homura, if you joined the team for real, winning regionals would be easy as!"_  
Changing back into her trademark uniform, Homura thought back to the conversation she had after the race with the captain of the track team.  
_"I'm sorry, but i have no interest in joining any one of the sport teams. And besides that, I'd be the only girl on the team. Not a situation I desire."_  
Buttoning up her shirt, she proceeded to walk out of the changing rooms.  
_"You act like a guy anyway though Homura."_  
_"To you, that's Miss Akemi."_  
_"Well, why do you wear that uniform then?" ___  
_"To be a prince."_  
Homura pulled her hair free from where it was trapped under her shirt collar, and let it fall down her back.  
_"Huh?"_  
_"I want to become a noble prince that saves princesses."_  
_"Man you're weird."_  
Homura found herself once again hearing the echo of her own footsteps in the empty hallway. Sunlight was coming in from the archways that led to the grassy, open roofed centre of the building. This semester was going to be a good one, she decided to herself. A faint smile graced her lips and...what was that?  
Homura stopped in her tracks and turned to face the centre of the building. She could smell...  
"The scent...of roses"  
The school's greenhouse could be seen right beside her. Homura knew that they only grew roses there for some reason, which was probably where the strong aroma was coming from. Inside, she could make out the figure of a girl inside attending to the roses. Roses...  
"Why does the scent of roses always make me think of the past?"  
She looked down to the ring on her finger, the same ring that had been given to her by a prince, back when she was a child. It shone in the sunlight.  
Homura sighed. She should be getting to class.

The bell rang and everyone left the classroom in a flurry. Homura left her seat and walked out of the classroom. She was on the second floor of the building so she had a great view of the area below where the greenhouse was. The scent of roses hit her again and she couldn't help but stop and breathe in the nostalgic scent. Sighing, Homura put her arms up on the balcony railing and looked down at her ring again. It was so long ago yet...  
"Huh?"  
Out of the corner of her eye, she could see two people talking. Homura put down her hand and looked down at the greenhouse. Two girls were talking, appearing to have an argument. One was tall, aggressive looking girl, with long red hair pulled into a ponytail, tied with a black bow. The other had her hair in two small pink pigtails tied with red ribbons, and a delicate face. She seemed more somber, looking down at the ground while the taller girl was talking.  
"This doesn't look good...its not my business though."  
Homura was just about to walk away when she heard the sound of the smaller girl being slapped. Stopping in her tracks, she stared down at the two in disbelief.  
"Wait, what does she think she's doing!?"  
The red haired girl had grabbed the others wrist and lifted her hand to slap her again. Just as she was about to, her hand was caught by another girl who had ran onto the scene.  
Homura breathed out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness."  
She turned her head and noticed a tall girl with wavy hair walk past..  
"Excuse me!" She called out to her.  
The girl turned to face her, green curls bobbing with her movements. "Yes?"  
"Could you tell me who those people down there are?"  
Homura pointed down at the scenario below.  
"Ah, they are all members of the student council." The girl said as she walked up next to Homura.  
"I know who the blond haired girl is. That's Mami Tomoe, the student council president right?"  
Mami was talking to the red haired girl with her arms crossed and a serious look on her face.  
"Yes, and the girl she is talking to is the vice president, Kyouko Sakura."  
Kyouko was smirking and hand her hand on the small girl's shoulder. Homura realized now that they both wore the same white uniform, Kyouko's pants and a third of her right sleeve being red while Mami's was yellow.  
"And, what about the other one?"  
"Oh, she's Madoka Kaname."  
"Madoka...Kaname."  
Madoka looked slightly upset but didnt flinch away from Kyouko's grasp. She held her hand up to where she had been hit. Unlike the others, she just wore the Ohtori Academy girl's school uniform.  
"I knew Madoka from when we were quite young. She was joyful, kind person I looked up to. However she moved away for a long time and when she finally came back last year, well, she hasn't talked to me much at all. She's become so distant..." The girl looked down at Madoka with a pained look in her eyes.  
"Oh I'm sorry for going on like that," she said turning to Homura, "My name is Hitomi Shizuki. I believe I'm in one of your classes, Miss Akemi."  
It didn't surprise her that Hitomi knew who she was. None of the other girls pranced around the school wearing a boy's uniform.  
"Please, Homura is fine."  
She looked down at the greenhouse again. Mami had begun to walk away, while Kyouko and Madoka walked in the other direction. Madoka looked so weak and fragile compared to her.  
"Madoka...I'll remember that."

"So whats with the sudden intervention?"  
Kyouko leaned against the table set up on the balcony reserved for student council members, munching on some kind of pastry. Madoka stood by her side, her gazed fixed to the ground.  
A girl with short blue hair stood opposite to Kyouko, her stare hard and unwavering. Next to her stood Mami Tomoe, the student council president, her stance rigid and face serious.  
"Kyouko, us of the student council who wear the rose seal have all been chosen-"  
"Oh man, not this crap again," Kyouko interrupted, "You've explained it a million times already, I get the idea."  
"Hey," The short haired girl stepped towards her, "Don't go around interrupting people. Mami was talking you idiot."  
Kyouko snickered and stood up to face her eye to eye.  
"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it, Sayaka?"  
She sighed, "Kids these days are always so dramatic. Mami, continue so I dont have to listen to this stupid bitch anymore."  
Sayaka scowled and stepped back.  
Mami cleared her throat.  
"Kyouko, I'm sure you haven't forgotten that there are rules we have to go by as wearers of the rose seal. Your treatment of the Rose Bride recently has been concerning us."  
"Oh really? Is that what this is about?"  
Mami sighed, "Its true that you are currently engaged to her, but that doesn't mean you are free to treat her as you please."  
"As she pleases" Sayaka whispered under her breath.  
"As I please" Kyouko smiled to herself.  
"Do not abuse the bride, Kyouko. The existence of the student council has been the will of the Law of Cycles. If they learn of this, they wont be letting it go lightly."  
Chuckling, Kyouko took a bite from her pastry and pulled Madoka close by her waist, "Maybe you should mind your own business for once. I currently own the bride and she will follow my orders, it's that simple."  
"Own the bride..." Sayaka growled under her breath again.  
"Yes," Madoka spoke up, "It is my role to obey Miss Sakura, my role as the Rose Bride. Everything is fine."  
"See? Even Madoka herself agrees." Smirking, Kyouko started to walk away with Madoka.  
"Oh and as for the rules of the rose seal, feel free to follow them and challenge me for the bride."  
"Don't forget, there will be a new duelist arriving soon." Mami called out to her.  
Finishing off her snack, Kyouko turned her head and grinned, "I'll be looking forward to it."

"Oh Miss Akemi, what a lovely ring you have there."  
Hitomi leant in to have a closer look at the ring on Homura's left hand. She had asked Homura to join her for lunch after their class together.  
"Is that our school's crest?"  
"It looks just like it at least," Homura replied, laying back onto the grass.  
"It's almost scary how similar it is. Do you mind telling me who gave it to you?"  
"A prince."  
Hitomi stared for a moment, not expecting Homura to say something like that, "What do you mean?"  
"I mean what I say," Homura sighed, "I met him and he said, 'This ring will lead you to me, one day'. The problem is I remember him saying that, but I was so young I cant remember it too well."  
Hitomi smiled, "I think it is wonderful that you're looking for your prince Miss Akemi. If the rose crest on your ring really is the one from this school, then maybe your prince is waiting for you here."  
Homura sat up, "I hope so."

As Homura and Hitomi walked to their lockers, they passed a group of guys who were crowded around a notice board.  
"Oh my, whats going on here?" Hitomi asked.  
"Someone put up someone else's love letter on the board." One of the guys informed her.  
"A..love letter?" Homura asked.  
Craning her neck, she could see the decorative pink and white letter paper and matching envelope tacked up to the board. One of the boys snickered and bent over to read it.  
"Okay, what do we have here...'and so Kyousuke, that beautiful music of yours plays again and again in my dreams. I guess that makes me a fool...' Oh, man this is priceless!"  
"How can you all be standing around reading that?"  
Homura pushed her way through the crowd and tore the letter of the board, "there is nothing lower than what you are doing."  
"Oh come on," the guy who was reading the letter said, "It was on the board."  
Homura turned away, letter in hand, "Do you really think that's a good enough reason to..."  
Her eye caught Hitomi, frozen at the back of the crowd. Tears began to spill down her eyes as she suddenly turned around and ran.  
"Hitomi..." Homura said under her breath watching her go.  
She pushed her way through the crowd and ran in the direction of her friend. She managed to find her crying, collapsed next to a tree with her head in her hands.  
"Hitomi.." Homura said stepping towards her, "this is yours, isn't it?"  
Hitomi, tried to get words out, but they got caught in her thought and ended as a loud sob. She nodded her head instead.  
Homura frowned and crushed the letter in her hand.

"A love letter?"  
Homura narrowed her eyes at the boy in front of him, "Yes, a love letter, addressed to you, Kyousuke Kamijou."  
Kyousuke snapped the violin case shut and stood up to look Homura in the eye, "I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you are talking about. I never receive love letters and I'm pretty sure no-one would send me one anyway. Are you sure it was addressed to me?"  
"Yes, I'm certain," Homura replied, her gaze not faltering.  
Picking up his violin case, Kyousuke gave Homura a sheepish smile, "While, that's flattering and surprising to hear, I'm afraid I haven't received anything like that. Do you who it was from?"  
Homura glared at Kyosuke, causing him to freeze up.  
"I g-guess not then..." he stammered  
"Are you sure that you maybe didn't realize what it was, and accidentally threw it away where someone else could find it?"  
He shook his head, "I doubt I would have missed something like that. I'm sorry I wasn't much help, but I really must be going now."  
Kyousuke walked past Homura and out of the music room. She was left standing in her own thoughts.  
"So whats your problem?"  
Homura quickly spun around towards the door, to see none other than Kyouko Sakura, the vice president of the student council.  
"You have something to do with this don't you?" Homura asked coldly.  
"Huh, you catch on quick." She commented, taking a bite out her apple, "whats your deal anyway? Trying to play the hero defending her friend's honor or something? Don't make me laugh."  
"Why did you put Hitomi's letter up on the board?"  
Kyouko smirked, "Come on, that bitch is just so pathetic. She was easy to mess with and I was bored. Look, by sharing that incredible stupid, oh sorry I mean sweet letter, everyone had a laugh and no harm was done."  
She begun to walk away "Just stop being so dramatic. This stuff happens and you gotta stop being such a pussy and learn to deal with it."  
"Wait."  
Kyouko stopped in tracks and turned her head.  
"You're the captain of the kendo team, are you not?" Homura took a few steps closer to her, "I want to duel you. Today, straight after school."  
Turning to face Homura fully, Kyouko scowled, "Just who the hell do you think you are?"  
Her eyes then fell to the ring on Homura's hand.  
"Oh I see," She grinned, "You're that new challenger, aint ya?"  
"New what?"  
Kyouko took another bite of her apple, "How about this? If you really want that duel, then meet me after school at the arena forest."  
"The arena forest?" Homura asked, "You mean the forest no-one is allowed access to?"  
Finishing off her apple, Kyouko walked away, "I'll be there, so don't keep me waiting."

_Do you know? Do you know? Have you heard the news?_  
_There's going to be a duel in the forest behind the school._  
_O brave hero, always fighting for another's sake_  
_You must be careful, you can't make a mistake_  
_You need to follow the rules, do you know what they are?  
_Do you know? Do you know? Do you know what they are?_ _

That night, Homura found herself standing in front of the entrance of the arena forest, wooden sword in hand. The pathway up to the entrance had shallow ponds on either side, and was contained within walls that ran parallel to the path. She had arrived later than she hoped, since she couldn't find where she was supposed to go at first. But now it seemed like she wouldn't be going anywhere.  
"How am I supposed to get in here?"  
The large gate was decorated with a large bird extending its wings over the walls heavily patterned with roses. The barrier was twice Homura's height and had no stable footholds to climb on. She noticed some kind of intricate door handle sticking out in the middle of the gate so she tried pulling it. It didn't budge.  
"That figures, it needs a key."  
Suddenly Homura felt a cold drop of water splash on the finger on the handle with her rose crest ring on. She immediately pulled her hand back from the freezing sensation, muttering "cold" under her breath.  
Suddenly, a loud creak could be heard behind her. Homura turned her head as water begun to pour down from the spouts lined on top of the ponds with an almighty crash as water hit water. Light sprays of water begun to land around where Homura was standing. Mist begun to cloud over, obscuring Homura's vision. She heard some more creaking and sounds of machinery in front of her. She could just make out the shape of one of the bird's wings folding over itself. Hearing the sound of chains, metal and possibly a gate opening, Homura looked directly in front of her to see that the mist was clearing.  
As the last of the mist cleared away, she stepped back to inspect the new appearance of the entrance. Where the stone bird once was, a giant rose took it's place. The handle in the middle of the entrance had disappeared, along with the third of the wall it was attached to, leaving the path open for Homura to continue.  
"This is...some entrance..."  
She tightened the grip on her sword and regained her posture.  
"I'll take this as an invitation then," she said walking forward.  
Following the path, Homura met a giant staircase. Assuming this was e direction she was supposed to go, Homura begun to climb the stairs.  
'This Kyouko girl is going to pay,' she thought to herself.

Homura was nearing the top of the absurdly high staircase.  
"Just how high is this thing anyway?" she muttered to herself.  
Craning her neck up, she could see what looked like to be an island or something similar up ahead. The staircase seemed to spiral around it and stop at the top. And above that was...  
"A castle?"  
An expression of surprise graced Homura's face. How could there be a castle floating so high up in mid air nonetheless" It went against everything she knew about physics.  
Homura sighed, "I'm not quite sure whats happening here."  
She finally reached the top of the staircase, stepping though the archway that held the dueling grounds on the other side. Waiting on the other side of the arena was Kyouko.  
"Took you long enough."  
She walked towards Homura, a stick of pocky in her mouth.  
Homura looked up at the castle above her, "What is that?"  
Finishing her pocky, Kyouko pulled the box from inside her uniform and grabbed another stick, "That's right, you've never seen the castle before, have ya?"  
Homura inspected the castle carefully, "I couldn't see it from outside the forest."  
"Just think of it as a mirage or something. A trick of the light you could call it even."  
"A mirage..." Homura murmured.  
Kyouko turned and faced her, "So anyway, how does someone like you, who isn't a student council member, manage to get your hands on the rose seal anyway?"  
Homura turned and looked Kyouko in the eyes  
"The rose seal?"  
Kyouko smirked and lifted her right hand, revealing a ring identical to Homura's on her finger.  
"The ring!" Homura gasped.  
Clicking her fingers, Kyouko yelled, "Oi Madoka, prepare us."  
Madoka? Homura turned her head and sure enough, Madoka was walking over towards them, wearing a white sleeveless dress with pink trimmings and yellow frills at the edge of the bodice and armholes. The red ribbons she was wearing earlier had also been replaced by thicker white ones. She was holding two roses, one red, one white.  
"Madoka Kaname? Why is she here?"  
Madoka walked over to Kyouko and secured the red rose onto her chest.  
"It's her job to be here," Kyouko responded, "It's the bride's duty to be here for all of the duels that take place here."  
She walked over to Homura and started securing the white rose on her uniform.  
'This scent!' Homura thought, 'I remember, its the same rose scent that the prince had!'  
"If the rose falls from your chest," Madoka begun explaining, snapping Homura out of her thoughts, "You lose the duel."  
She looked up at Homura with a calm smile on her lips, "Do your best, Homura chan."  
Suddenly, footsteps could be heard behind Madoka and Kyouko brought her hand down on her cheek again. With a cry Madoka fell to the ground.  
"What are you doing!" Homura yelled kneeling down to help her.  
"Did I say that you could chat up the enemy Madoka? Sometimes I think I need a leash on you," Kyouko sighed.  
Madoka bit her lip and looked up at Kyouko, "Please forgive me, master, I promise it wont happen again."  
"Are you crazy, why would you let her do that to you?" Homura cried.  
Madoka sat up and put on a smile, "It's because Miss Sakura is the current dueling champion. I must do as she says."  
Homura sat there in shock, "What do you mean?"  
"Come on. I'm not waiting all day for you dumbasses."Kyouko began walking to the other side of the arena, "Lets just get this over with."  
Homura glared at her as she walked away, her fist tightening around the wooden sword in her hand.  
"All I have to do is beat her, right?" She said under her breath.  
She stood up and followed Kyouko, Madoka, staring behind.

Homura and Kyouko stood opposite to each other, Madoka standing next to Kyouko. She closed her eyes and held her hands up to her chest  
"Rose of the noble castle..." A ball of light began to glow from her chest.  
Homura shielded her eyes from the blinding light coming from Madoka.  
"What is this, another mirage?" She scowled.  
"Power of Dios that sleeps within me..." Madoka continued, "Heed your master and come forth.."  
Kyouko held Madoka by her waist, letting her arch back.  
Homura couldn't believe her eyes when she saw what looked like a sword hilt come out of Madoka's chest.  
Kyouko grabbed the hilt, "Grant me the power..."  
She pulled the sword fully out of Madoka, "To bring the world revolution!"  
Homura was in shock of what she just witnessed. How did that sword manage to...?  
Suddenly the ringing of bells took Homura by surprise and snapped her back into reality. She took it as a sign to start the duel and started charging towards Homura as she did the same. The swords clashed together with the sound of wood against metal. Kyouko didn't spare any mercy as she attacked her head-on while Homura blocked each of her blows.  
"Dammit," Homura thought, trying to find an opening for her to strike.  
Kyouko laughed land swung her sword viciously, Homura just able to block it but being pushed down to the ground in process.  
"Augh!" She yelled as she fell backwards.  
Homura quickly sat up and pulled her sword out again, only to see that it had been cut in half.  
"Wait a minute!" She gasped, "That sword of yours, it's real?"  
"Jeez, how much of an idiot do you have to be to use a stupid wooden practice sword against the Sword of Dios?" Kyouko sighed and shook her head.  
"The Sword of Dios?"  
Kyouko lifted her head, " Don't tell me that you actually don't know what it is?"  
She smirked, "Now I'm interested. Who the hell are you exactly?"  
Homura stood up, "The duel isn't over yet!"  
"Don't tell me you actually wanna keep going?" Kyouko laughed, "Look let me just cut that thing from your chest right now and we can finish this up right here. I'll be doing you a favor!"  
Homura, ignored her and positioned herself ready to attack.  
"The prince on a white horse coming to save her princess! You really thought that was you didn't ya?"  
She laughed "Please, we all know that those stories are a load of bull, so just give up!"  
"Haaa!" Homura lunged forward, the words from her childhood prince ringing in her ears.  
'Little one, growing up alone in such deep despair. Never lose that strength or nobility, even when you become an adult.'  
"With half a sword? Really?" Kyouko yelled in shock.  
She ran towards Homura, sword positioned to strike.  
The next few moments were a blur.  
For one moment, the two opponents crossed paths, each sword aimed at the other's rose.  
Kyouko passed Homura and turned her head to look back at her, sure of her victory. Homura slowed down and turned to face Kyouko.  
Her rose was in tact.  
"What!" Kyouko cried, the red petals from her own rose fluttering in the breeze, "I lost?! How the hell did I lose?!"  
She dropped the sword as it vanished before it could hit the ground.  
"How the hell did I..." Kyouko chocked out in shock.  
"Don't be upset."  
Madoka smiled, walking over to her.  
"You can do better next time."  
She froze.  
"Kyouko."

"Well this is most certainly interesting"  
Mami Tomoe stopped peering through her binoculars.  
"I believe her name is Homura, from the middle school."  
The bells signalling the end of the duel rang in the distance.  
Mami smiled, "Looks like it's going to be a bit different around here."

Homura walked from the arena forest sighing.  
"What even was that back there? I guess for now it's best not to question it."  
She continued down the path that would lead her to the dorms, when a small figure blocked her path.  
"Oh?" Homura noticed the girl in front of her, "You're-"  
"I've been waiting for you, Miss Akemi." Madoka smiled.  
"I am the rose bride. From this day on, I belong to you."

**CHAPTER 1 : THE ROSE BRIDE END**


	2. TO BE A DUELIST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be edited later on idk

"Good morning Miss Akemi!"  
Homura turned her head to look at the group of girls who had called her. She gave a soft smile and a small wave in return.  
"Good morning."  
Continuing her walk to school, Homura sighed. While she didn't mind the attention, it did become slightly annoying to hear a different group of girls squealing at her every morning.  
Homura made her way to her first class. She paused as she saw who was also in this class with her. She was sitting alone in the centre of the classroom, her head in a book.  
The events of yesterday ran through Homura's head. She actually hadn't seen Hitomi since she found her crying yesterday. Crying over that letter that was pinned up...  
Homura tried to put on a smile walked over to her.  
"Good morning Hitomi."  
No response.  
"I didn't take you as the type to be sitting alone before class."  
Still nothing.  
"What book are you reading?"  
Silence.  
She sighed and, deciding to give up on her, solemnly walked over to her seat.  
The sound of a book snapping shut stopped her.  
"Always."  
Homura turned to see Hitomi staring longingly at the front cover of the book.  
"These stories always end with the girl and boy getting together. Despite everything that happens, they always end up with each other."  
She traced her fingers across the title of the book.  
"When I was younger, I used to think that these types of books were so great and wonderful."  
Hitomi smiled. She picked up the book and held it close to her chest.  
"Honestly, I don't think I've changed at all since then."  
Hitomi stood up from her seat and calmly walked over to Homura.  
"I'm sorry about yesterday. But I'm fine now so don't worry."  
Hitomi handed the book to Homura.  
"You should read it. Originally I borrowed it from a friend of mine...but I sure she wouldn't me lending it to you."  
Homura looked down at the title of the book. The Little Mermaid. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that Hitomi still read classic fairy tales like these.  
Homura looked up again at her, only to notice over her shoulder, someone familiar walking into the classroom.  
Madoka still had that same solemn smile on her face as she did yesterday. Homura realized too late that Madoka noticed she was staring at her.  
"Good morning." Madoka called out to her.

"If it cannot break out of its shell, the chick will die without being born."  
We are the chick, the world is our egg.  
If we don't crack the worlds shell we will die without truly being born.  
Smash the worlds shell."  
"For the revolution of the world!"  
Mami Tomoe held five cards up to her face. "I'm assuming that you all received your letters from the Law of Cycles?"  
Sayaka placed one of her cards on the pile in the middle of the table. "Yes i did."  
Sayaka smirked at Kyouko who was sitting away from the table. She only gave a grunt in response.  
"We all received them then. As we can see, and as written in the letter, Kyouko lost the duel to the new duelist yesterday." Mami continued, placing two cards in the pile, "And the Rose Bride was engaged to her."  
"So," Sayaka questioned, "are you saying there is someone who isn't in the student council who is receiving letters from the Law of Cycles?"  
"Who knows."  
Mami took one of the cards from Sayaka's hand as the short haired girl asked another question. "And who is this girl exactly? You know her, don't you Kyouko?"  
Scowling, Kyouko stood up and walked over to the two.  
"Her name is Akemi Homura. She seems to be pretty popular in the middle school."  
"It seems like she's pretty good with a sword too." Sayaka laughed, "Can you tell us your first hand experience about that?"  
"OI!"  
The cards flew out of Sayaka's hand as she dodged Kyouko's punch.  
"Kyouko calm down," Mami said, completely unfazed.  
Angrily turning to face her, the vice president spat,"What I wanna know is how some bitch we've never heard of just comes along and joins the duels! This shit better not be pulled again or I-"  
"Or you what?" Sayaka snickered, "Will you drop out of the duels?"  
"Our letters," Mami continued for her, "are one way messages from the Law of Cycles. We are free to follow them as we see fit. Do you not remember seeing the floating castle the first time you opened the door to the dueling arena? It was there, just as the letter said it would be."  
Kyouko sighed and placed a hand on the table. She looked down at her own rose seal ring.  
"Yeah." She murmured, "Yeah, I know. I was totally convinced after seeing that, no way can I even think of pulling out of this."  
"The letters stated it clearly didn't they?" Mami stated.  
"Whoever wins the bride in the duels, will enter the castle and gain the power to revolutionize the world." Sayaka continued.  
Kyouko took a box of opened Pocky out of her pocket.  
"That's why we fight" She finished, biting the end off a stick.

"So, the dorm assignments came out today."  
Hitomi walked with Homura to their newly announced dorms.  
"Which dorm are you in Miss Akemi?" Hitomi asked.  
Homura thought for a moment, "The east dorm, a single on the second floor."  
Hitomi was shocked, "The east dorm? Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I even wrote it down in case I forgot."  
Reaching into her pocket, Homura grabbed the piece of paper she had written her dorm assignment on and showed it to Hitomi.  
"Wow. That's very surprising."  
Homura raised and eyebrow, "Whats so surprising about it?"  
"Well it's just that, the east dorm haven't been used in around ten years now. It seems strange that they would start using them again now."  
She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
"Ten years?"  
Hitomi nodded, "Yes, I hope you wont have too much trouble cleaning it up. Oh," she looked at where the path split to the left, "this is the way to my dorm. If you want to visit anytime, I'm in the south dorm on the third floor."  
Hitomi waved as she walked away.  
"Have a good night, Miss Akemi."  
Watching her walk away, Homura sighed. Ten years? She wondered what this place was even like if it's been untouched for ten years.  
She was surprised when she reached the building though. It looked nice, with no signs of age or damage.  
"Was she joking then?" Homura couldn't help but wonder. But Hitomi didn't seem like the kind of person to do that sort of thing.  
Homura walked inside and noticed the place was pretty much...empty.  
"Hello?" She called out, " My name is Akemi Homura, I was assigned the east dorm?"  
The empty silence was her only reply.  
"Don't tell me I'm the only one in here." she said under her breath.  
Homura walked upstairs, looking back at the paper in her hand. East dorm, second floor, middle room...  
Homura grabbed the door handle and opened the door.  
"Huh?"  
So she wasn't the only one in here.  
"Oh, Miss Akemi!" Madoka smiled at her, "I'm sorry but the tea isn't quite ready yet."  
Homura stared at her in confusion. "Madoka Kaname? Why are you here?"  
"From now on we will be living together." She answered.  
"But isn't this a..."  
Homura turned to look at the nameplate by the room's door. It had Homura's name written on it, while Madoka's name was messily written in a box drawn in pencil underneath it.  
"...Single?"  
Suddenly the kettle began whistling.  
"Ah, it looks like it's done," Madoka exclaimed as she hurried over to the kettle.

Homura sipped at her tea. It was a little too sweet for her taste, Madoka must have added extra honey to it. She looked up at Madoka. She still had that same plain smile, as if her face was frozen that way.  
The silence was too heavy for Homura, so she tried to initiate conversation.  
"Its a real coincidence how we are in the same dorm together isn't it?"  
Madoka took a sip from her tea and looked back at Homura.  
"It's more than that," she said, " It has always been the rules of the rose seal that the rose bride is to stay with the one she is engaged to. Since you are the current dueling champion, I am now engaged to you."  
"Engaged, you say."  
Homura looked down to her hand, where her ring was currently sitting. Her prince gave it to her so she would remember him. A first she thought that it must have been an engagement ring, but after getting involved in the duels and seeing Kyouko wearing the same one...  
"So tell me, do you know about this ring? The rose seal, that Kyouko girl had called it."  
Madoka nodded, "That's right, the rose seal. Whoever wears it is marked as a duelist. Kyouko was the dueling champion before you won against her yesterday. Now that you have, you are now the current dueling champion, and the others on the student council will come and challenge you to duels."  
Homura sighed, "Really? Honestly I don't want to go through with another one of those duels like yesterday. I don't particularly care about the rose bride thing either."  
"Speaking of the duels," Homura continued, "can you tell me about the floating castle above the arena? Also, what about that sword that Kyouko had?"  
"Mysteries."  
Madoka said it bluntly with that same smile.  
"So you don't know either. Why do you go along with it then?" Homura asked, looking at her inquiringly.  
Madoka just took another sip from her tea. She studied Homura with her eyes for a moment.  
"Hmm...If I can ask," she began, "Why do you wear a boy's uniform Miss Akemi?"  
"Why?" Homura looked down at her everyday attire.  
"Because... I like to, I guess. Why do you ask?"  
Shaking her head, Madoka responded, "No real reason. I was just curious."  
Madoka put the empty teacup back on the saucer.  
"I really hope us being here isn't a bother to you."  
"No, it's fine. You don't-" Homura paused mid sentence.  
"Wait... 'us'?"  
Meow!  
As if on cue, a small black cat jumped down from the top bunk bed and landed on the floor. It sat opposite to Homura, its tail swishing from side to side.  
"This is Amy," Madoka explained, "She's my friend."  
Homura wondered how she didn't notice the cat earlier.  
"Your pet?"  
"My friend." Madoka corrected her.  
Homura couldn't help but smile at that. She reached her hand out to Amy.  
"Hello Amy, my name is Akemi Homura. I hope we can become friends too."  
Amy meowed in response and started rubbing herself against the hand before her.  
"I think she likes you." Madoka said cheerfully.  
Homura stroked the purring cat and looked over at Madoka. Maybe this wasn't bad as she thought after all.

Kyouko stood alone in the kendo room, with only the sound of her own breathing keeping her company. She looked at the sword in front of her, sitting in its sheath, on a stand, just waiting to be used. She thought about using it. Her hands reached out grab it, but she stopped herself before she could touch it.  
"Tch."  
She angrily whisked her hand away and turned her back on the sword. Reaching down the neck of her uniform, she pulled out her necklace. Kyouko stared down at at the symbol in her hand. Her family's religion symbol.  
"I'll have it."  
She tightened her grasp around the charm in her hand.  
"I will have eternity, no matter what."  
"Is that so?"  
Kyouko didn't need to turn around to see who it was.  
"Mami, what the heck are you doing here?"  
Smiling, Mami walked over to Sakura and stood in front of her.  
"Am I not welcome here?"  
Sakura sighed, "Nah. Its fine."  
She slipped the necklace back down her neck and grabbed one of the wooden practice swords from the sidelines.  
"I see you didn't bother changing out of your uniform." Mami stated.  
Kyouko did a few practice swings while answering Mami's question, "It's not like I'm gonna be here for long. I just wanna get some practice in before I challenge Homura."  
Mami's eyes narrowed, "You are going to challenge her again?"  
"That girl," Kyouko continued, "has no idea what's shes doing. She's just putting her nose into other people's business."  
"But she wears the rose seal ring. Is that not proof enough for you?"  
"That's a mistake."  
Kyouko turned to lock eyes with Mami, crimson meeting gold. The atmosphere was heavy.  
"I need to have eternity." Kyouko said harshly, "I need to go inside the castle. And I need Madoka Kaname to do that."

Homura looked down at the food in front of her. It was a perfect meal set out for two people. Madoka must have put a lot of care into it. She looked away from the food and down the table. It was obviously meant to seat many people, with three others of the same kind alongside each other. However, asides from her, the whole room was empty  
Homura sighed, "It's really just us two then."  
She looked across to the empty seat in front of her, wondering where Madoka was.  
Suddenly she heard a cat meowing.  
"Ah, Amy." Homura turned to look at the black cat sitting by her.  
"Your mistress isn't here yet. I don't want to start without her, but the food will get cold."  
Amy just meowed again and ran away. She sat by the door, her tail swishing behind her.  
'Does she,' Homura thought, 'want me to follow her?'  
Homura left her seat and followed the cat out of the room, to the front door. There, she saw an all to familiar figure.  
"Madoka, we both know that this bitch has nothing to do with the duels. You shouldn't put up with this!"  
Kyouko Sakura was standing outside the door, yelling at Madoka. Homura clenched her fist.  
"I'm sorry Kyouko, but the rules say that I must be engaged to whichever duelist defeats the current dueling champion at that time. Homura won against you so our engagement is over."  
Kyouko looked furious. Homura could feel the negative vibes from where she was standing.  
"You know what?" she yelled slapping Madoka, "You are absolutely pathetic!"  
"What do you think you're doing!"  
Homura ran over to Madoka and helped her up.  
"Ah, the little rat finally showed up." Kyouko said.  
"Little rat?" Homura growled in return.  
Kyouko sighed and leant against the door frame in a casual manner. She crossed her arms and looked Homura in the eye.  
"I wanna rematch. After school tomorrow in the dueling arena."  
Homura narrowed her eyes and said, "No. I only fought you yesterday for my friend Hitomi. The rose bride and dueling forest is of no concern to me."  
"So you get it too right? There's no reason for you to be caught up in all this." Kyouko smirked, "You may not care but I do. And as the current dueling champion, you can't turn down my challenge. Tomorrow, after school."  
Homura glared at Kyouko.  
"Fine," She breathed out, "I'll be there."  
Kyouko stood herself upright and started walking away from the dorm.  
"Be prepared!"  
Homura could only watch her go in silence, Madoka standing behind her.  
"I thought you said you weren't going to fight anymore duels, Miss Akemi."  
Homura sighed, "I don't really have a choice do I? But it's fine."  
She closed the door and turned to face Madoka.  
"I'll just lose the duel, that's all."  
Homura started walking back to the dining room with Madoka following behind and Amy at her heels.  
"Yes," Madoka whispered under her breath, "Do as you like."

_Do you know? Do you know? Have you heard the news?  
There's going to be another duel in the forest behind the school.  
I swear, this time I will finish you!  
Oh no, I have finally been defeated!  
But it's fine, I was getting bored anyway  
Brave hero, losing purposely may be harder than you think.  
Do you know? Do you know? It may be harder than you think._

Homura found herself before those large, intimidating gates once again. They loomed over her in a beautiful but eerie way. She had hoped that she wouldnt need to come here again, but obviously she was wrong.  
Trying to remember how she had opened it before, Homura took hold of the handle like before. Then, a small droplet of water splashed onto Homura's Rose Seal like it had before. Water poured out of the faucets and once the mist had cleared, the gate was open once again.  
Homura walked up those steps like she had before. Those never ending stairs...  
Huh?  
Feeling something out of place, Homura looked down to see that a purple epaulette had been placed on each of her shoulders. Not only that but the bottom of her uniform now had white frills underneath it and a gold aiguilette was attached from her right shoulder to a purple diamond shaped brooch just below the neck of her uniform.  
"Is this...because I'm engaged to her now?"  
Homura sighed and continued her journey. This will be her last duel so there's no point trying to find an explanation. It was probably just one of those mysteries Madoka mentioned before. She will just try to forget everything that has happened to her.

Kyouko stood opposite Homura, sheathed sword in hand, and for once, without a snack. Madoka, dressed in the same white dress as last time, once again secured a rose on both duelists, then stood at Homura's side.  
"You know the rules," Kyouko growled.  
Homura nodded, "I lose if the rose is knocked of my chest, wasn't it?"  
Kyouko started to unsheathe her sword as Madoka began to speak.  
"Be careful."  
Homura gave her a small smile. "Don't worry," she said, "I shouldn't get hurt in a duel I don't even plan to win."  
Madoka smiled and straightened her posture. She closed her eyes and begun to go into a trance like before.  
"Rose of the Noble castle...' She breathed as the same light from before emitted from her chest.  
"Power of Dios that sleeps within me... Heed your master and come forth..."  
Madoka begun to lean back, as Homura grabbed her by her waist, the movement coming naturally. The hilt of a sword protruded from her chest in a flash of light. Homura held onto it.  
"Grant me the power..." the words fell out of her mouth without her even realizing.  
"To bring the world revolution!"  
Homura fully pulled the sword out of Madoka as she yelled those words.  
Before Homura could have a chance to think about what she had just done, the bells rang to signal the start of the duel and Kyouko was charging at her.  
Homura left Madoka's side as she met her blow. Kyouko was furiously swinging her sword, blow after blow. Her attacks were head on and showed no signs of mercy.  
'This is different to how the fought last time' Homura thought while trying to block every thrust of the other duelist's sword, 'She isn't even thinking of herself, she's just trying to hurt me.'  
Kyouko grinned like a madman with each swing of her sword. Soon Homura lost her timing with parrying her thrusts and started to lose her grip on the sword. The other saw his as her chance  
"I've got you now!"  
She made a swing for the the white rose on the other. Without thinking, Homura swerved to the side and covered her rose with her hand, Kyouko's sword barely missing her fingers.  
"Huh," Kyouko smirked, dropping her stance, "You put the rose before yourslef. I see you get it now."  
Homura looked down at her rose. She had protected it out of instinct, despite her plan being to lose.  
"The one who loses their rose loses the duel," Kyouko continued, preparing to attack, "And while we're in the dueling arena, that's all that matters!" She yelled as she lunged forwards again.  
And once again, both girl were in a fierce battle of metal against metal. The student council president, Mami Tomoe, watched the two from her balcony. A small smile made its way onto her lips.  
"It may be the sword of Dios," puffed the fierce redhead, "but it has no power by itself. It has to be used by a great duelist so its full power can come out. A great duelist like me!"  
Homura puffed and ducked another one of Kyouko's swings, bringing her sword up to deflect her blow. Homura could see her eyes again, crazed and merciless.  
"Both the sword and Madoka belong to me! I worked too hard to lose everything now!" Kyouko yelled swinging her sword once more.  
Homura tried to deflect it, but Kyouko was too strong. She felt herself lose her footing and found herself rolling on the ground  
"Game over!" Kyouko yelled, running up to her, preparing to attack again.  
'This... is where I lose right?' Homura thought, 'This is what i planned for.'  
'But... do I want to lose?'  
Homura clenched her sword in her hand.  
'I...don't want to lose!'  
As if Dios himself had possessed her, Homura felt herself lift off the ground. Her eyes darted open and she prepared her stance.  
'I can see it, where i need to attack.'  
With and yell, Homura ran towards Kyouko, the other's movements frozen in time. While Homura had this as her advantage, she lunged at Kyouko, aiming for her rose.  
It wasn't until she heard the bells ringing once more that she realized time was moving again.  
"W-what was that?" Mami exclaimed, "It couldn't have been...the power to bring revolution to the world? The power of Dios?  
Homura stood up and looked back at Kyouko, just as bewildered as she was. The vice president was on her hands and knees, breathing harshly.  
"I can't...believe it..."  
From the sidelines, Madoka stood, her body frozen and her eyes wide in shock of what she had just witnessed.  
"Miss Akemi..." She whispered.

Homura was sitting in her and Madoka's shared room. Amy was in her lap and was purring as Homura stroked her dark fur. The sun had long set and the duel of earlier that day had worn her out.  
Suddenly, the door opened. Homura looked up to see that Madoka was standing in the doorway.  
"I thought you were going to lose the duel."  
Homura looked away, "Well, you see..."  
She smiled and looked down at the resting cat in her lap, "I had to think about Amy. I'm sure Kyouko wouldn't bother looking after her properly if she went back to her."  
Amy meowed, as if in agreement. Madoka looked down at the two and begun to chuckle  
"If that's so, Miss Akemi."

**CHAPTER 2: TO BE A DUELIST END**


End file.
